


ACOTAR Tumblr Prompts

by Highlady_ofbooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, Multi, alternating povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlady_ofbooks/pseuds/Highlady_ofbooks
Summary: Prompts given to me on Tumblr will be added here. Tags will change as new content goes up.





	1. I'm Sorry - Nessian

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: "You're going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this."Person B: "He  
> has a heart?"

His smile is always so broad and unrestrained around me. His gorgeous hazel eyes are so expressive. And his laugh was always music to my ears. I occasionally wondered if I would ever get sick of the sound. My favorite thing about him, though, is his love; something I didn’t think I would ever get, however he gave it to me along with his heart. But all good things must come to an end - a lesson I learned as a young, foolish child who believed no one could do wrong and nothing could go wrong.

 

**“You’re going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this.”**

 

**“He has a heart?”**

 

“Nesta, please! Why would you do this? Don’t you love him?” Feyre cried in despair.

 

“Of course I do!” I snapped. “Which is why I need to break up with him. Long distance relationships rarely workout and we will be too busy with college.”

 

“I still think you guys would make it work.” Feyre said.

 

“Enough, Feyre! I’m going to do this, and you can’t stop me.”

 

“But-”

 

“And you better not say anything. I know you’re best friends and all, but this is between me and Cassian.”

 

“I-” Feyre was clearly torn between her loyalties. Should she warn her close friend or keep quiet like her sister wants? “Fine. I won’t say anything, as long as you promise me that whatever you do will not be too hurtful.”

 

“Promise.” I said curtly. “Can you go know? I need quiet.”

 

Feyre held her tongue and left, thankfully deciding to not argue anymore. Only when Feyre was gone and the door was locked did I let the tears fall. 

 

I didn’t want to leave him, but I knew I should. We were leaving, going to different places, our paths diverging from one another. I had to let him go; I had to make sure he wouldn’t try to get back together. It was the only way for him to live his life to the fullest without being shackled down by someone else. 

 

* * *

 

“I want to break up.”

 

Cassian stilled. His arm froze midway to my waist - his favorite place to wrap his arms around me.

 

“Why?” He asked, voice so full of confusion and pain.

 

I simply shrugged in return. “We were never going to work out, Cassian. We’re too different. I come from a better social class than you. Can you imagine how ridiculed I would be, marrying someone like you?” Every word was vile. I wanted to rinse my mouth of the foul words.

 

Cassian inhaled a breath. I knew debasing him for being born a bastard would have this affect on him, but I needed to make sure he would stay away. This way, he needn’t hold himself back from great experiences. “You told me you didn’t care about that sort of thing.”

 

“I lied.” I stated coolly. “I mean, you were practically begging to be with me, so I figured I’d give it a shot. If I had to lie to keep you happy, then so be it.”

 

“So when you told me you loved me,” His voice was shaking. “That was a lie. All of this was a lie? ‘Cause I don’t believe you, Nesta. We were happy together.”

 

_ Time for the final blow.  _ “Get it through your thick skull, Cassian! I  _ never  _ loved you! It was all a lie! We were together for five months. Did you really think I would fall for you in that amount of time?” I let out a merciless laugh. “You really are an idiot. I was  _ never  _ happy with you, nor will I  _ ever  _ be! Since we're going off to college in a week, I thought I should get this over with now. We. Are. Done!”

 

“Wait… is that why you’re really breaking up with me? Because we are going to be at different colleges? I don’t care about the distance! I still want to be with you!” Cassian said.

 

“This isn’t about college! I don’t want to be with you! Weren’t you listening to me, you big oaf? College is just a convenience; a perfect time to break up!” I yelled.

 

I could tell that Cassian, as much as he was trying not to, was starting to believe me. “So that’s it, then? Everything we have done together, all the memories we have, are a lie? Nothing ever meant anything to you?”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re getting it now!” I exclaimed. 

 

“But-”

 

“We are over, Cassian. Don’t try to contact me.” I whispered.

 

I started to walk away from him, but he stopped me with a single name.

 

“Nessie…” He breathed.

 

My resolve was starting to crumble. I had to get out of here now! “Don't bother. I won’t change my mind.” Finally, I left, resisting the urge to run to him and tell him that I didn’t mean a word I said.  _ I’m sorry _ .

 

I refused to look behind me and see the heartbreak I created. 

 

* * *

Later that day, Feyre called me. She was practically roaring at me to fix Cassian. I had done it. I had broken him so thoroughly that he wouldn’t try to reach me again.

 

As much as I tried to convince myself that it was for the best, I couldn’t stop the regret and heartbreak from tearing at my soul.

 

I cried until there were no more tears to shed.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts in my tumblr or in the comments below!
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


	2. An Unexpected Muse - Feysand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt from @sjmaasandallthesass : Feysand in a modern AU where Feyre and Rhysand always see each other in this cafe they like but never speak to each other, and he likes to sit and read or write while she loves to draw little sketches here and there. One day, she goes to the bathroom or whatever and he sees her sketchbook as he’s passing by and sees she’s been drawing him. You can choose the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This prompt & fic is from when I reached 100 followers. Apologies for the long wait and if my writing isn’t up to par. (I wrote when I had writer’s block for something else, so my writing was kind of suffering I need my opinion.) Something to know: This fic is told in alternating point of views both in 1st person.
> 
> Send ACOTAR prompts to my tumblr: bookaholic1012
> 
> (I will also do prompts for other fandoms, this specific work is just for acotar.)

I saw her frequently at The Sidra. The first time I spotted her, I nearly dropped my coffee. She was beautiful. I knew nothing about her but was instantly captivated. I figured she was an artist; the young woman was always drawing something in a sketchbook. She had golden-brown hair, blue-gray eyes, pale skin, and I even glimpsed a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Gorgeous.

I would love nothing more than to take her on a date, but that would be strange. We have never spoken and all I do from the moment she enters the café to when she leaves is covertly look at her whenever I can. Occasionally I caught her looking at me, so I have hope that _something_ will happen between us.

Every night I wish to the stars for my dream to be answered so I can properly meet this stunning angel.

* * *

He’s easily the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Black hair, soft brown skin, gorgeous violet eyes. He’s always at the café, sitting at the table tucked away in the corner. Always reading. Always looking at me.

When I first caught him looking at me, I couldn’t help the deep blush that bloomed. I promptly glared at him, turning back to my sketch, fighting the tug of my lips, fighting the smile. I was flattered, of course. He could be an Abercrombie model. And the perfect subject for my next drawing.

My grip tightened around the pencil I was holding. I hadn’t thought of anything new to draw in ages; usually I redrew old pieces of art, making them better using the skills I’d obtained through the years.

I glanced once more at the stranger but averted my gaze when I noticed he was still looking at me.

What did he see in me? What did he see that made him gaze at me with interest? As if I were his savior?

* * *

Weeks passed by with us continuing to dance around each other. It was obvious by now that she had an interest in me, and it was painfully obvious that I had an interest in her. So I decided to ask her out.

But I chickened out the first time I planned to.

Now I was going to try again.

The beautiful creature had gotten up to go to the restroom, and, due to my stalling, I wound up being late to meet Cassian and Azriel at the movies.

_Tomorrow,_ I promised myself. _If she is here tomorrow, then I will ask her out._

As I was leaving, I made sure to walk by her table in hopes of glimpsing whatever it is she was working on in her sketchbook before leaving the table. I knew I should ask first, but I was curious.

What I saw made stop dead in my tracks. She had been sketching a familiar young man. She did not need to add color to her art in order for me to recognize him; his features I knew so well were a giveaway.

She drew me.

I was so shocked by the realization that the breathtaking woman had paid enough attention to me for her sketch to be done so accurately that I hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps.

“Crap, this is mortifying.”

I spun around, coming face to face with the angel of my dreams.

“Uh, hi.” Immediately I scolded myself. _Out of all the words in the English language I could have used, I chose ‘uh, hi’ ?_

“Hey,” Her face was bright red, making her cute freckles stand out. “You probably think I’m some creep. I am so sorry. I should have asked if I could sketch you first. I mean I don’t even know you, it’s just that you are incredibly handsome and a perfect model! I just had this urge, y’know? Like, if I couldn’t capture you in my sketchbook, then _what will I do_? Aaaand I just realized that is even creepier, so I’ll just go, and —”

“No!” The word burst out of me, cutting off her ramble. “I mean, I don’t want you to go. I, uh, have actually been meaning to… get to know you. You’re interesting to me. Does that sound strange? Shit, it does, doesn’t it? I just mean that I felt a… connection — now that’s sappy and double weird. We aren’t in some Hollywood movie. But, I, um, was wondering if we could — and this probably seems bizarre to you — go on a date? Maybe. I don’t know why you would agree, but I would like to. So, uh, yeah.”

I looked down at my shoes, hoping she wouldn’t see the blush creeping up my cheeks to my ears. When the silence went on for much longer than I would’ve liked, I started praying for the floor to swallow me whole. There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to turn me down. I know I would if was in her position.

“Are you always this articulate? I got the impression you were some suave man.” I looked up to see her lips had curled into an amused smirk. “But… I _suppose_ I could be persuaded into a date.” Then she laughed. And I would do anything — _anything_ — to hear it for the rest of my laugh.

_God, I have the inner monologue of a cliché romance!_

“Trust me, I usually am suave. Just not around you apparently. Oh, I’m Rhysand by the way. My friends call me Rhys.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Rhys,” she held out her hand. “I’m Feyre.”

Cauldron, her hand is soft.

_Shut up, Rhys._

“So, how can I persuade you to go out with me?”

Feyre laughed again, a full-bellied laugh. “I was kidding, Rhys! I’ve also been wanting to ask you out, and I totally got what you meant about the Hollywood movie connection feeling. Does Friday work? At… eight?”

“Yeah, that’s fine by me.” In all honesty, I would have said tonight, but that would be pushing it. I mean, I have no idea how much I already freaked Feyre out.

“Great! I need to leave, so can I get your number now?”

“Of course,” Hearing she had a place to be reminded me of my own plans. We swapped phones and put in our contact info.

“Sorry for keeping you from the… movies, I think? You have tons of texts from someone named Cassian.” Feyre added when I looked confused. I had completely ignored the buzzing in my pocket and the fact that I was extremely late.

“It’s alright. I much prefer your company over Cassian’s.”

“Well, it seems Cassian is desperate for your company, and I really do need to be going. See you Friday, Rhys!”

“Bye, Feyre.”

When I got to the movies, I tuned out Cassian’s questions — “Why the hell are you late?” and “What’s got you grinning like an idiot, Rhysie?” being the two constants —as well as the movie.

I couldn’t get Feyre out of my head.

* * *

“Feyre! I was wondering when you’d come!” Alis said.

“Sorry! I got held up! Where’s Lucien?” I looked around for my other close friend, but he was nowhere to be found in the park.

“He texted saying he was held up by something. He’ll be here in about thirty minutes.”

“Do you think he and Andras are having sex?” Lucien and Andras had moved in together recently, and they constantly took advantage of their newfound privacy.

“There’s no doubt in my mind!” Alis laughed. “But seriously, girl, what happened? I was ready to start searching for you when you weren’t at our table; you’re the most punctual person I know!”

“I have a good reason, I promise! You remember that handsome guy I mentioned a few times? The one frequently at the Sidra?”

“‘Mentioned a few times’? Fey, you gush about him for hours!”

“I don’t!” I protested. “Anyway, I’ve been sketching him and he saw it.” Alis gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. “I know! It was beyond mortifying! I started rambling like I always do when I get nervous, but then he cut me off, asking me on a date!”

“No way!” Alis squealed, her horror morphing into joy.

“Yes way! And Rhysand — that’s his name — was so cute while asking; he was blushing and fumbling his words. You know how I find that endearing!”

“Nothing is more swoon worthy than a guy who gets all flustered!” Alis agreed.

“Right! Anyway, I agreed — obviously — so Friday night, guess who’s got a hot date?”

“That’s my girl!” Alis cheered. “I can’t wait to meet Rhys! Then, you guys will be engaged, have a lovely wedding where I will be the maid of honor, have kids, and grow old together!”

I smacked Alis’s arm. “Jeez, Alis, slow down! We haven’t even gone on our first date yet!” Though I had to admit that I wouldn’t mind if what she said came true.

“Alis! Feyre!” Lucien called out, jogging towards us. “Hey, guys!”

“Hello, Lucien. I’m surprised you are up and running. Andras didn’t tire you out?” Alis teased.

Lucien’s smirk was downright wicked. “He will when I go back home. I didn’t want to abandon you and Feyre.”

“Alis and I were having a grand time without you, Luc.” I said.

“Oh I see how it is. You two are cutting me out of the group.” He wiped away fake tears. “I’ll just leave now, I suppose. Since you two don’t want me. It’s alright, I’m used to it.”

We all laughed before Alis told Lucien how Rhys and I were going on a date, causing me to retell the story, this time with Alis’s input.

I left Velaris Park with a huge smile on my face, eager for my date with Rhys.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


End file.
